1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a dice game where a player predicts respective numbers of dots to appear on multiple thrown dice, and a gaming machine to accomplish the method of controlling a dice game.
2. Related Art
In general, various gaming machines including a dice gaming machine where a player places a bet on predicted numbers of dots to appear on multiple thrown dice are provided in game halls and casinos. Various rules and machines to play such dice games have been proposed. For example, a method of playing a dice game in which a player places a bet on a predicted outcome of a dealer's throw of dice and the dealer then throws the dice is disclosed in Patent Document No. 1. If a predetermined combination occurs, the player is entitled to throwing the dice, and has a chance to win a large amount of payout. In addition, SICBO in which a player places a bet on predicted numbers of dots to appear on three thrown dice is an old and familiar dice game.
SICBO is well known as an ancient Chinese dice game in which a player places a bet on predicted numbers of dots or a combination thereof to appear on three thrown dice. Ways of betting and odds are displayed on a player's table (these may be displayed using an image display unit). An area for placing a bet on a predicted number of dots to appear on a single die, an area for placing a bet on a same predicted number of dots to appear on two dice, an area for placing a bet on a same predicted number of dots to appear on three dice, an area for placing a bet on a predicted combination to appear on two dice, an area for placing a bet on a predicted total number of dots to appear on three dice, and the like are provided on the table. Odds cannot be uniformly determined due to regional or national conditions; however, these are typically set within a range from 1:1 to approximately 1:180 according to occurrence probabilities.
Patent Document No. 1: U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,351
The dice game proposed in the aforementioned Patent Document No. 1 is performed according to special rules. Therefore, there are disadvantages associated with unfamiliarity, and the game is lacks excitement, accordingly. On the other hand, the generally well-known SICBO can entertain players because of its familiarity; however, the types of betting are limited. Therefore, there is more room for improvement from the viewpoint of increasing interest. More specifically, in a bet area where an occurrence probability is low and odds are highest (approximately 1:180), a player may place a bet with excitement. However, in this bet area, the player simply predicts dots of the same size that will commonly appear on three dice, namely any one of combinations of the same number such as (1, 1, 1), (2, 2, 2), . . . and (6, 6, 6). For this reason, SICBO does not sufficiently allow a player to feel excited when she places a bet.